


Weave A Circle Round Him Thrice

by ruric



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-17
Updated: 2005-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey has a decision to make. Coda to 1:21 - Blind Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weave A Circle Round Him Thrice

Lindsey had wanted power and success for as long as he could remember, knew once you had it you didn't sweat the small stuff, you had people do that for you. The meek may inherit the earth but he'd never put much faith in what the preacher said or in future promises. 

This hunger had driven him to work his ass off through school to get the grades. Then he'd taken a long look around, realised that no-one ever fucked with lawyers and made his choice. When the shit went down he was gonna be on the winning side. 

In his first semesters at Hastings, in between classes, seminars, tutorials and reading, he'd juggled his schedule to find time to do some research. Compiled a list of the top 20 firms, examined their best performing divisions, looked at who the rising (and fading) stars were.

First summer vacation found him in LA, working the mailroom at Wolfram and Hart because the job offered opportunities to someone as determined as Lindsey. Days he worked the mailroom with Brad some others. Evenings he stayed late, read as much as he could get his hands on. He loitered in the right places, made sure documents got to the right people, got noticed by those who mattered. The following summers he went back as an intern, then was recruited straight out of college. People thought he got lucky. He never, ever let on how hard he worked for it.

First time he'd walked through the door as a Junior Associate it made his mouth water, like biting into the juiciest steak he'd ever tasted. Settled in, honed his skills, became a rising star in litigation. Made Senior Associate in under 2 years, stellar progress anywhere, in Wolfram and Hart it was unheard of. 

They told him what it was really about and he discovered the seedy underbelly of LA. But he'd tasted success, tasted power, found it addictive as the sweetest honeydew nectar and he couldn't have quit if he'd wanted to. He found himself a mentor in Holland Manners and made Junior Partner 3 years later. If he had a few sleepless nights, if he drank a little more, if he stopped socialising outside the firm, what did it matter. He'd arrived.

Finally there was Brewer, and a line even he couldn't cross. In the last three days he's gotten deeply involved with a vampire with a soul and his crew, been spattered with the blood of a friend, saved the kids and stood up to Holland. And every single moment he's had the acid metallic burn of his own terror at the back of his throat.

Sitting behind his new desk, phone off the hook, he's got a decision to make. Does he run from what he's always wanted, to take up what he saw offered in dark-shadowed eyes, or does he breathe deep, step up to the plate, knowingly accept all the risks and take the game to a new level?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "taste" on the LJ community [slashthedrabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/).


End file.
